


Something To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 11. Fang observes the unusual relationship between Lightning and Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Sazh interlude in the middle :)

There is something about Hope that drew Lightning in a way that most people could not, and at first Fang tries hard not to speculate on what that is. From as far as she could tell Hope seemed normal, an average boy barely weaned off his parent’s love. She’d heard a lot about Lightning through Snow, too. She was stubborn, a little rough around the edges, leaving her sister to become independent. The description hardly matches what Fang saw when she first met Lightning, doting over a boy a good couple of years younger than she was, asking her for advice on what to do when you’ve taught someone all the wrong reasons for existing. Still, there’s something about Hope and Lightning’s relationship that piques her interest. Vanille is just as surprised over the two of them as well, buddying up to Hope and teasing him about it.

Fang understands Hope’s attraction to Lightning: she provided stability when there was none. She instils confidence when he starts fidgeting with himself or can’t quite find the words he’s searching for. He looks to Lightning for validation, that he’s done right in her eyes.

 

* * *

She gets a lucky break when Lightning leaves Hope and Vanille in her company while she and the others scout out the terrain. They had been walking for quite a while and although Hope hadn’t complained, the others in the group could see his fatigue. Snow gives Hope one last pat on the back before leaving, which to everyone’s horror, almost bowls him over. One harsh scolding from Lightning that Hope _bruises easily_ and a couple of quick apologies on Snow’s part and they leave Hope completely vulnerable. Fang approaches the tired boy with Vanille in tow. He notices their advance and welcomes it with a nod.

“Y’know, Lightning sure seems to like certain people better than others in this little group,” she dryly comments.

He blinks, not quite comprehending what has been said. Then, as if a strong realization has dawned on him, places his hands on top of her leg. He smiles sympathetically at Fang. “Don’t worry, Lightning didn’t like me or Snow at first either. She’ll come around eventually.”

The awkward silence that follows is broken by Vanille’s giggling fit. Hope quickly pulls his hand away from Fang’s bare leg (blushing profusely while doing so). The whole incident becomes the butt of every joke Vanille comments on and because boys will be boys, Snow happily joins on the uptake. Lightning is far from pleased with Fang.

Hope is flustered for the next few days afterwards, shying away from Fang and trying to ignore Vanille's constant teasing. He is a fourteen year old boy after all, Fang reminds herself. Girls might as well be a different species altogether for Hope. He eventually musters up the courage to confront Fang on her strange behaviour.

“Why were you asking me about Lightning?” he prods.  
  
“Just curious about your little friendship with Lightning, that’s all.”  
  
He pauses for a moment and gives the only answer his mind can give on the subject: "I don't know but I'd like to know."

 

* * *

“You’ll be alright, I promise.” The edges of Sazh’s voice cracks with emotion. He places his hand on Hope’s shoulder. Hope is bewildered at the sudden change in Sazh but lets him linger a little longer than he should.

It feels right, almost comfortable and strangely familiar, as if Sazh has done this all his life.

 

* * *

 

At night, when everyone is asleep, Fang catches a glimpse of Hope’s retreating form with Lightning trailing behind. She waits a little while for the two to return of their own accord, then picks herself up to find them. She spots them a short distance away from the campsite. Lightning with Hope sleeping on her lap, most likely dreaming of home.

“Well,” she whistles.

“He wanted a better view of the stars.” Lightning’s fingers find their way to Hope’s shoulder, brushing off the stray dust on his jacket.

“You’ve really taken a shine to him, haven’t you?”

Her expression softens at the question. “He chose me to watch over him,” she confesses. “I may not be the best person to offer him guidance but I’ll try.”

For the first time Fang sees it with the utmost clarity, this other side of Lightning that Hope has somehow, in his own clumsy way latched onto. This part that Lightning keeps locked away, frightened of being labelled inadequate or weak suits Hope’s personality well. Maybe, because he never really needed a reason to keep fighting, all he needed was the confidence to keep going.

Fang hopes that the people who inhabit Pulse are just like her friends, her family. She hopes that they still have the closeness she was used to seeing when she was younger, even if they assume the outside world is evil, not that it matters to her whether or not she or Vanille will be accepted back because together, her friends have forged bonds stronger than prejudices, hatred and centuries’ worth of war.

And that's something people on both Gran Pulse and Cocoon can never understand.


End file.
